


Rare beautiful thing

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Dean, Dark Sam, Hurt Dean, Independent dean, Jealous Sam, John Winchester is a good dad, Kidnapped Dean, Kidnapping, Kinda?, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam, Possible Destiel - Freeform, Protective Cas, Protective John, Sassy Dean, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Wincest, Unsure on what the end game relationship is, Vulnerable Dean, creepy sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an omega. He tries to hide it but even as a beta he is desired because of his apperance. What will happen when his identity is revealed to everyone?</p><p>Lots of people after Dean (who is not interested in anyone) because he's pretty.</p><p>The rape/non con tag is just there in case. There is no actual rape but there is attempted rape and noncon touching. I didn't want to trigger anyone so I just put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same old

Dean kept his head down when he walked into the bar. He had grown his hair long so most of his face was covered, apart from his lips which he bit together in hope to not draw attention to himself. His clothes were all baggy so his shape and muscles couldn't be seen and were neutral colours. He had scent blockers on. All this made it easier to slip into the booth with his brother without been noticed by anyone. 

"why do you do that?"

Sam's question was unexpected at the least. Dean had told Sam why multiple times: it just didn't seem to go through that dumb alpha brain of his. Dean was 'beautiful', 'pretty' or gorgeous' and he knew it. He also hated it. He had passed off as a beta for his whole life because despite his soft face his body was built like an alphas (due to intense training). He argued that he had the face of an omega and the body of an alpha so averaged out as a beta. This didn't stop the advances though because that meant he had the best part of each. Dean was actually an omega. He wasn't interested in some knot-head alpha trying to claim and control him; he just wanted to be left alone. Hence him trying to cover up his attractive features.

"I've told you Sam, I'm just not interested and I'm sick of all the advances and dicks who won't take no for an answer."

Sam, on the other hand, did know why Dean did it, he just didn't care. He hated that his brother hid himself away. Sam loved Dean and not in the conventional way a brother should but he also knew it wouldn't happen because Dean was a beta and Sam needed an omega: didn't mean he couldn't look though. Sam was too strong an alpha to settle for a beta and thankfully he was bisexual because male omegas were virtually none existent. He wanted to look at his brother though not his mass of hair: he even kept his beautiful lips together so he couldn't admire those.

"I know but you shouldn't have to cover up and hide away. Just this once could you look up and take off your hoodie and I swear I'll watch out for you."

Dean trusted Sam more than anyone and he knew he just wanted Dean to be happy. Reluctantly he did what Sam asked and knew it was worth it when he met Sam's beaming face. He'd do anything for him.

"There. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Let's just eat and get out of here."

It was five minutes later when the first guy noticed Dean, which had to be some sort of achievement. The alpha strolled over, eyes looking appreciatively over Deans form.

"Hey sugar. I didn't notice you come in here."

Dean looked up and the mans eyes widened when he caught sight of his face. Yeah, yeah, Dean thought. I have pretty long lashes and fuck-able lips, my freckles are cute and my eyes are beautiful, get over it. Instead he just said;

"That's cause I didn't want you to, sweet cheeks."

Deans sarcasm would have been funny if Sam didn't see smell the alphas anger at it. He shot his brother a warning glance. Sam thought Dean was a beta and couldn't smell the change but he just didn't care. He continued smiling at the man. After a few minutes of awkward silence Dean broke it, raising his eyebrows.

"Anything else you want to say or are you just gonna keep standing there?"

Dean said turning back to his food, mainly out of boredom plus this was the nicest burger he'd had in a long time.

"well actually little beta, there are a few things I'd like to say to that pretty face of yours. How about we go somewhere more private to get to know each other a little better."

With this the man leaned forward backing in to Deans personal space and he automatically shuffled a little further away, back into the booth. He cursed himself for looking so weak.

"No thanks. Me and Sam are just finishing are food then going back. Were in the middle of a case so I don't exactly have time for a little chat."

This was the first case Dad had let them do alone and Dean didn't want to screw it up. The man just moved even further forward and placed his hand on Deans before looking up at him with a smug grin and practically whispering in his ear.

"Then we won't waste time talking."

Dean shoved the man away slightly and pulled his hand out of the other mans grip in favour of going for his chips.

"No. You really think you're worth my chips going cold? Cause you're not, trust me. I'm fine with my brother here. I don't need or want anymore company."

The man slid into the seat next to Dean, pressing their bodies together. No one noticed, this sort of thong happened all the time.

"Id make it worth your while, feed you some thing nicer than this chips."

This was exactly why Dean stayed covered, he thought as he squirmed away from the mans touch. He just pressed his thigh tighter against Deans and Dean tried not to look scared, going for not bothered snarky remarks instead.

"Now you're just putting me off my food. I said no so can you please just leave me alone."

The man slid one hand on Deans thigh whilst the other held his wrists to stop him from pulling away.

"Come on pretty baby. Don't pretend you don't want it."

Sam knew Dean needed help when the man grabbed his wrists and was happy to help because the thought of him even touching his brother made him feel sick.

"He said no."

The man slid his hand up Deans top smiling at the muscle he felt and although Dean thrashed around it did nothing in comparison to the mans strength. Despite all Deans work he would never be as strong as an alpha. A beta maybe but he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"What you gonna do about it?"

Sam stood up but the man ignored him instead stroking Deans face he thumbed his lip.

"God, you're beautiful."

Then he was been dragged out of the booth and thrown on the floor.

"Leave him alone."

Sam practically snarled before going over to his brother and asking if he was ready to leave. Then they both walked out the bar to get back.


	2. The first argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sam finds out and the government plan to find all the unknown omegas out there.

Dean was on the sofa drinking a beer when he flipped the channel onto the news. 

_Although heat suppressants are currently illegal there are still many black markets pressuring and selling them to innocent omega who are manipulated, in many cases by their parents, to take them. This new project will not only help poor omegas who have lost their way but will also make it easier for high caliber alphas and omegas to choose a strong mate worthy of their levels. The levels will be based on: smell, appearance and success in business. Starting next week, every house will be checked and each person rated by..._

"what the fuck?!"

He suddenly snapped gaining Sam's attention from the other room. They cant do that can they? Please say they cant do that. If people knew he was an omega... He gets enough unwanted and persistent advances as it is. If he cant use his scent blockers, hell he'd be like a walking candy cane.

"Dean, what is it?"

Sam asked walking through from the bathroom and sitting next to Dean.

"Have you heard what they're doing? They're going to search every house for heat suppressants and scent blockers!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And? And?! If an omega is using them Im pretty sure its because they don't want to be found out! They're not all so vulnerable and weak that they cant even make choices for themselves!"

What was Deans problem? This was good it would help the omegas and mean that Alphas like him would be able to see who's available. Omegas needed to be protected and you can hardly do that if you think they're a beta.

"Woah Dean. They are dangerous, if an omega is taking them its because they've been pressured into it."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean 'not necessarily'?"

"I mean not necessarily."

Dean was really starting to get annoying now. So some omegas don't like their sexuality and have been deprived of the love and attention they need. If anything they need more help to realise that what they are is fine and good. Why would Dean have such a huge problem with it? Unless...

"Do you know an omega using them?"

No answer. He used his Alpha voice.

"Dean!"

"And what would you do if I said yes? Would you turn them in? Sell them? Hey, they might even get kidnapped and put in a whore house."

Dean shouted jumping up from his seat and looking accusingly towards Sam, who was trying to hold back his anger and remain calm.

"Dean, omegas need to be looked after. Without an alpha their heats can be really painful and they aren't strong enough to look after themselves."

"What so because they are weaker and cant defend themselves they need to spread their legs to get protection?"

"Thats not what I said Dean, they are just built differently."

Sam growled, standing to face Dean. He was so sick of Deans blatant disrespect. He was an Alpha! Dean was a beta so he should listen not shout in his face.

"You didn't answer me. What would you do if I told you I knew an omega on heat suppressants and scent blockers?"

"I would look after them and keep them from using them again."

"Would your help include sex? When they are so vulnerable in their heat that they cant even refuse you."

"I don't know, probably. Omegas like sex Dean, they need it or they'll be in pain."

Sam reasoned stepping closer to Dean so their faces were inches apart and he glared threateningly.

"Not all omegas are sluts Sam! Or precious little creatures that need protecting."

"Dean you need to tell me who it is!"

"No I really don't. You know what? I'm leaving."

At that Dean started grabbing his things and throwing them in his bag, clearly angry. How could Sam nor understand?

"Don't you dare walk away from me Dean!"

Sam shouted, putting every ounce of his Alpha tone into it so even other Alphas would back off but not Dean.

"Fuck you Sam!"

Sam grabbed Dean by his arm and threw him on the bed, pinning him down so he couldn't move, despite his struggles.

"Don't. Walk. Away. From. Me."

"Get off!"

Dean squirmed, trying to move away and only increasing the tightness of Sam's hold.

"No. Who is it?"

"None of your fucking business!"

Sam smacked him across the face and shook him aggressively.

"Who is it?"

He demanded getting angrier each moment.

"ME! OKAY? I'M A FUCKING OMEGA SAM!"

"What?"

He loosened his grip but not fully ready to let go. Dean was an omega? His beautiful brother, who he loved more than anything but thought he couldn't have him because he was a beta, was an omega? It was like a dream come true! He could have Dean as his mate! He wouldn't have to put up with other Alphas trying to take him away. He could be all his!

"Now, let me go!"

Dean yelled, shoving Sam lightly but enough so he budged. Sam was still processing what Dean had told him when he heard the impala rumble and drive away.


	3. Plans

Sam was angry Dean had left him. He was his now: Sam's mate. He had no right to leave his brother, his protector, his alpha, his owner. How dare he even think of it?! Although they had not mated yet, because Dean hadn't even given Sam a chance to claim him, he knew it was only a matter of time. Then everyone else would know that Dean belonged to him, including Dean himself. He just needed to be shown who owned him.

"My Dean." He growled to no one in particular.

He pulled out his laptop to search for his brother. It should only take a couple of minutes. When Sam left for Stanford he worried Dean would get injured, at least thats what he told himself at the time, he was really worried Dean would settle down and mate, which of course is perfectly understandable now. Anyway to keep an eye on him (a very close, intense eye) he bugged the impala with cameras and put a tracking device on his phone. It always helped that when he missed his brother he could watch him and he got to see Dean truly comfortable and beautifully relaxed. He should have realised that the pills he popped when he was on his own weren't pain killers. 

He closed his eyes picturing his brother and wondering how he never realised; he was far too pretty for a beta. Thick long lashes surrounding bright green orbs and plush pouty lips with a splash of freckles across his nose. He must have done excessive training to get his body the size of an alphas and was probably still only as strong as a normal beta because of his natural shape. He had always loved his brother and has always found him beautiful too. Although he had had many pretty girl friends, were they had looks they lacked in personality and visa versa. Dean was both. Dean was everything and Sam had no doubt that his brother would be one of the highest scorers. 

Thats it! Scores! He would get high on the ranking board to prove to Dean that he was a worthy alpha. Then it would be so much easier to take him. For now though, he will just wait and watch Dean drive away, picturing all the things he'd do to him when they next met.

xxx

So Dean looked further into the project. He got angry when they mentioned searching the houses for omegas in hiding so he didn't get to hear the rest of what they said. He caught a little bit about the ratings. Basically, according to his research, two of each gender and sexuality (apart from male omegas because theres only one working in the government), will come to each house to give a rating. They will all score the person out of ten based on smell, appearance, personality and work success. The results will then go out onto the internet on a ranking board with the persons name and address. 

That means Dean needs to stay driving all week or at least in his car. Then he will pick up a name of a mediocre beta so no one will ask questions. After wards he will have to move somewhere he has never been before in case people notice his name change. 

Only problem is his business. Dean owns the largest auto car repair shop in the world, pretty impressive huh? People at his work know his name and if it doesn't show up on the board then they will get awfully suspicious so Dean Winchester needs to die. He'll leave his business to 'Jo Cross' and all other possessions. He was thinking about a fire so no body remains would be left. And voilà! No one finds out! The plan was almost perfect. Almost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Sam try and make Dean love him first or just take him?
> 
> Should Dean find a mate he actually likes?
> 
> Should Cas come in?
> 
> Only thing for certain is that soon everyone will find out and even more people will want Dean then before.


	4. The ratings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so due to requests, Im adding a character of my own and Cas for potential love interests. Cant get rid of Sam completely though because the creep has an obsession and cameras. I try to include all requests so if you guys want something to happen then just ask but Dean can only choose one so I'll see how you all think when you get to meet all his options. Also this chapter is where Dean gets revealed so I cant get the new characters in this one, sorry, though they will appear later.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean had just nodded off when he heard a loud knock on his window and saw eleven people stood outside smiling.

"Can you please step out of the car?"

A male beta asked politely but not enough for Dean to listen.

"What do you want? 

"We are the group from the council going round and doing the ratings and we need you to get out of the car to do that if you wouldn't mind.

"Ive already been 'rated' thanks."

"Pretty sure Id remember you."

An alpha male piped up, looking him up and down like a piece of meat and earning a glare from Dean as he crossed his arms round his chest.

"Well, clearly I don't make a very big impression in people. Maybe Im just too shy and quiet."

Dean smirked and a beta woman giggled in the background. Okay, not what he was going for. Been liked is bad, it gets him more personality points.

"Thing is,"

The male alpha started, walking closer to Dean so they were inches apart and Dean had to look up at him. Using his stupid alpha height to his advantage when Dean was already low down because he was sat! He smiled when his brown eyes met Deans green ones and noticed his glare.

"I don't believe you."

"Thing is, I don't give a shit."

Dean retaliated, staring the alpha down. All looked on in shock but fuck! They looked pleased, they liked the fight in him. He thought he could at least manage to make the personality one low but apparently not.

"Sweet. Whats your name?"

"Jo Cross."

"Look,"

The beta man started.

"We just gotta check in case you're lying or something. Just give us a few minutes and we'll be out of your hair."

Dean couldn't really argue with that so he jumped out the car. The male alpha wasn't at all subtle when he let his eyes settle over Deans body and smiled.

"I thought you were checking my car first."

Dean stated raising his eyebrows and gaining more laughs. Great.

They checked his car and found his wallet, with multiple names none of which were Jo cross on each card, but no suppressants.

"Whats your real name? We can always ring someone from your phone if you don't answer truthfully."

Dean couldn't risk them ringing Sam so decided to just tell them the truth. It wouldn't matter soon anyway, he wont be using his name again.

"Dean Winchester." 

He mumbled, gaining more smiles. Guessing they know his business then. Great.

"Lets start the ratings then!"

The alpha women announced, pulling out a pen and notebook. The male alpha stepped closer, a few inches away from him.

"You know its hard to rate his appearance been so far away and with all those clothes on. Maybe we should strip him of a few layers."

Dean scowled but there was no denying that he was scared. He didn't want some creep striping him in the middle of the street.

"You cant get much closer."

The alpha women pointed out.

"Im sure I could."

He smirked never taking his eyes off Dean, who had now backed away slightly and was up against the impala.

"Jack-"

The lady beta warned but was cut off mid sentence.

"I was put in charge here, you do well to remember that!"

He snapped then turned to Dean with a predatory look on his face.

"Take off your shirt."

He ordered Dean who just glared back and told him to piss off. 

"Fine. Ill do it myself." 

He growled and ripped off Deans shirt, lust growing when he saw the expanse of toned tanned muscle laced with little freckles. He ignored Deans struggles and if anything they seemed to turn him on.

"For your insolence I think Ill take these too."

He smirked, tugging slightly on the waist band of his jeans. Dean thrashed around and caught sight of the others. The omegas had their heads down, submissively. The betas looked a mix between attracted, awkward, ashamed and turned on and the alphas were mostly enjoying his show of dominance besides one.

Then his phone went off. Not now Sam!

"And who's 'sammy'?"

The alpha man read off the phone.

"The brother who's wondering why its taking me so long to get to him."

The man picked it up, still with a big goofy grin and answered it.

_Dean? Dean, Ive been worried sick! Ive tried calling and I know you were pissed but come on! You tell me you're an omega and then you run out on me!_

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. The alphas eyes widen and his grin gets bigger, which Dean didn't think would be humanly possible. The others behind also look shocked, which is obvious because male omegas are virtually non existent, but they look exited. Great.

_Dean? Dean?_

The man hung up and Dean had a huge urge to punch him through a wall.

"Well, Dean. It seems like you haven't been totally honest with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, more creepy people. Just need to get past the bit of plot where everyone figures out then I can get to then fun bit of adding characters and stuff.  
> Also wondering if you guys want something in particular to happen?  
> Comment me and Ill love you forever! 
> 
> Bye! xxx


	5. Mystery savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so new character is coming in at the very wnd if this one. Enjoy :)

"Pass me the wipes from the bags."

A female alpha tells an omega, who quickly starts pulling out baby wipes from a small duffle.

"Wha-?"

"Need to wash the scent blockers away if we're going to rate you."

The creepy alpha, Jack, pretty much whispers.

"Ugh no. Just give me a zero, I don't mind."

"Not gonna happen."

He smirks, wiping at Deans neck and not even flinching when he's kicked in the balls. He nuzzles his face against him, lips ghosting over his skin as he breathes in heavily.

"Mmm... You smell so sweet. Like cherry pie."

He has also taken advantage of the whole smelling thing and his body is pressed against Deans, hips occasionally rolling suggestively.

"Okay, you got your smell, you can get off me now."

"I still need that close up look of your face."

He says grabbing Deans chin and yanking it upwards. 

"Even more beautiful up close."

He gasped and a few of the others come over curiously to take a look. It was seriously weird and for once Dean found he had nothing to say as they all stood nose to nose, staring at him. Some reached out and touched his face and Dean gave up fighting.

"Yeah, okay. Surely thats enough face feeling now."

Dean squeezed out, pushing them back slightly and gaining a disappointed huff.

"He's right, we can smell him from here. We have enough for our ratings now."

The beta woman who stuck up for him before says and Dean decided he kind of liked her. Then they were all writing down notes and their ratings, occasionally looking up before scribbling something down. A few minutes later they were all whispering to one another and sharing results before a beta wrote down their combined scores and handed it over.

Dean Winchester  
Omega  
Work success: 9  
Personality: 9  
Appearance: 10  
Scent: 10

"Please tell me thats a joke and you've just given me ridiculously high ones to piss me off."

"Nope."

Another male alpha says casually.

"But its definitely the highest scores anyone has got so far."

"Fucking brilliant."

Jack moves towards him. Again.

"You guys go ahead, Ill catch up. Just want to spend a little more time with Dean here."

He calls over, grinning wickedly. Since he's clearly the boss no one questions him, although some look back regretfully. Dean tries to get back in his car but Jack simply grabs his arm and leads him down the street.

"The fuck you doing?"

He keeps on pulling him forwards until they approach the car they caught him in.

"Get in."

"No way."

"Fine."

He snarls slamming Dean against the car door. Shit. He reaches for Deans jeans, again and presses their faces close together. Before Dean can shout he's kissing him, harsh and violent. He bites Deans lips as he pulls back and goes to undo both their jeans as Dean fights against him when they hear a shout.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Another alpha runs up, pulling him off Dean and punching him straight in the jaw.

"Its none of your business."

Jack spits. Glaring at the new comer and climbing to his feet. He then throws a sloppy punch but the other just grabs his hand and twists his arm back.

"It is if your planning on rape. Now go before I hurt you more."

Jack does run when he's released, though if anyone asked he would deny it all the way. Then they turn towards Dean and ask if he's okay.

"Yeah, Im good. Thanks man, no ones ever got that close before. Stupid ratings already screwing everything up!"

"You really don't need to thank me. It should never have happened now or before."

"Yeah, well.."

Dean mumbles, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He holds out his hand.

"My names Dean."

"My names...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont normally do Dean as needing help but everyone screws uo at some point and needs a saviour.
> 
> Right so sorry for the awkward ending but since Im adding both a new character and cas into it wasnt sure which this would be.
> 
> Tell me who youd rather meet now and Ill do the one with the most comments.
> 
> Bye xxx


	6. Nice Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kind of short :/ alot of people wanted to kniw who the person was so...
> 
> Enjoy xxxxxxx

"My names... Well... Its complicated."

"How can your name be complicated?"

Dean asked before realising that his was now too. He was meant to be Jo not Dean and the first time somebody asked and he already screwed up, great.

"My family are rather well known. I wouldn't want you to think less of me because of them. They have strong traditional beliefs, which I do not agree with."

"So they're radicals?"

"In a matter of speaking yes."

Huh. Probably some righteous religious folk. Radicals always tended to be due to the religion and the bible. Apparently saying: "Go forth and multiply!" means omegas main purpose is breeding. That, in Deans opinion, was a load of bullshit and just Alphas trying to keep omegas in place. Dean sighed.

"I cant just call you 'well, its complicated'. You've told me you don't agree with them so no harm, right? Plus I wasn't meant to tell you my name either, I kind of fucked up so.."

Dean had no idea why he was saying this and why he was still stood talking with an alpha when he didn't have his scent blockers on.

"Castiel Novak."

Well that made sense since the Novak's were the ones who came up with the whole rating project and were why Dean, consequently was almost raped.

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay? I know I may not be the best person to offer help but I really should take you home and check for any wounds. Besides you cant be left alone after that."

There it is! Weak omega thing all over again. Did the guy really expect him to go to his house? 

"Look I know you saved me and all but I'm not going to jump from one danger to another."

"Danger? But surely your emotional state is in danger after what you just experienced?"

"My emotional state is just fine, thank you. Just because Im an omega doesn't mean I am mentally unstable."

"Youre an omega?"

Dean gave him a 'duh' face and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Cant you smell me?"

"I cant smell."

"What do you mean you cant smell?"

"I had a brain tumour and lost my sense of smell. I am sorry I did not mean to offend you or imply you were weak. I just thought you may be in distress after that."

"Oh, erm okay then."

"Please allow me to be of assistance. You do not have to come to my house, we can stay in public space. I know omegas are highly discriminated against but I assure you I do nothing of the sort."

"So you don't have a problem with heat suppressants or scent blockers."

"If I think it is having a serious impact on the persons health then I cannot say it is fine. However I blame society for omega finding it necessary to hide their identity because of how they are treated. It is hardly surprising."

"So if I get mine now, you wont go and report my arse?"

"No."

"Cool. In that case Ill grab my stuff and you can buy me a drink."


	7. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. Ive been doing my GCSE's and rehearsing for my school play. Two more days and schools over so I should be able to update alot faster then :D

Sam had been fine with letting Dean run off and cool off some steam. Sam had been fine when Dean ran away and left him and he had given Dean time and freedom to accept him and his situation. Sam was not fine with Dean letting another alpha into his car to buy him a drink. That was not okay. He had been watching Dean most of the time now and he knew he would have to mate Dean quickly, since his scores had been so high. He just didn't understand why Dean had been so open to the alpha and not to him. He needed Dean to see how much he cared for him and he couldn't let some other guy Dean barely knew steal him. He grabbed his stuff and jumped in the car. He had waited for Dean long enough.

xxx

It was nice going to a bar with a genuinely kind alpha. With his dad and Sam it had always been obvious that they were related and as much as they stuck up for Dean when things went too far, they agreed that the alphas had every right to at least try and get Dean. With Castiel it was different. He appreciated what Dean had just been through and though Dean would never admit it, how traumatic it had been. To be honest he only stopped shaking a good fifteen minutes later when he was in a public place with a decent amount of alcohol running through his system. Less people flirted with him because they presumed he was going out with Castiel and when they did Castiel kindly sent them away. He seemed like a nice person too. Dean appreciated that without even knowing he was an omega he offered his help and he showed no difference when Dean told him his sexuality. He could get used to having a friend like him, not that they were friends, they just met but Dean definitely liked the guy.

"Is it always like this?"

Castiel asked breaking the silence.

"Er.. Is what always like what?"

Dean really didn't want to sound dumb but he was going to need more than that if he expected Dean to answer the question.

"Do this many people always approach you in hope of sexual attention?"

Dean laughed slightly at his phrasing, shaking his head. Yep, he could get used to this.

"Actually, normally theres a lot more. You seem to be scaring a few of them off. Not that Im complaining."

Castiel gave him a weird look, tilting his head and squinting his eyes.

"You don't like the advances?"

"I dunno Cas, Im just not exactly interested in that kind of thing, you know?"

It was silent for a few more moments and Dean realised he had called Castiel Cas. Huh. He had accidentally given him a nick name already.

"So...? What do you do? For a job I mean."

"Im a writer."

"It would be interesting to read one of your books with all your fancy talk."

A small frown appeared on Cas' face and hus forehead crumpled slightly.

"I don't understand. Why is my talk considered fancy?"

Dean found himself holding back a laugh as Cas continued to talk as he did.

"Its not a bad thing. Its actually kinda cool. Definitely makes you more interesting."

Dean couldn't help but laughing as his expression swiftly changed from confused to happy in an over dramatic manner. It was really quite endearing how easily he seemed to show his emotions. Dean was quite shocked how quickly he had become comfortable with the guy and after a while of talking how easily he seemed to open up. The conversation was easy and even if there were moments of silence they didn't feel uncomfortable. Dean felt content and found himself talking to the stranger all night. He was just laughing at something else he said when he saw a familiar car pull up outside. All the light drained from his face as he saw Sam pull up across the road next to his car.

"Dean, is something wrong?"

Yes. Something was ver wrong. Sam shouldn't have found him so fast. Sam wasn't supposed to see him again. Yet here he was. Walking over to the pub and smiling when he saw Dean. Shit.


	8. Reunited

Sam strolled over to Dean without a care in the world and sat down next to him as if he belonged there. Dean stiffened and clenched his hands into fists at how nonchalant he was and Castiel looked a mix between confused and uncomfortable. Sam turned and smiled at Cas and Dean felt like stabbing him for how quickly and easily he seemed to look soft and unthreatening. Without Cas being able to scent, there was no way he would be able to smell the possessiveness and anger rolling off Sam. 

"Hello, Im Sam."

He addressed Cas in what to most people would seem a perfectly friendly and kind manner. Dean could only tell he was seething underneath and hating on Castiel because he knew him so well. 

"I hope you don't mind but me and Dean have tickets for the cinema tonight and we really best be off in a minute."

Before Dean had chance to object Castiel was on his feet.

"My apologies. I did not mean to intrude. I hope to see you later Dean."

"Cas, wait-"

Too late. He was out the door. Dean turned to Sam and gave him the angriest glare possible. A few people were looking on with new interest, perhaps hoping Sam would allow them to have a chance with Dean but when they caught his scent quickly turned away.

"What the fuck Sam?! What the actual fuck?"

Dean raged, regaining peoples attention.

"Dean, be quiet you're drawing attention."

"I don't give a fuck. Im more concerned about why you're here when I clearly left because you were being a knot head."

Sam sighed, rubbing the bride of his nose, looking at Dean as if he were a child throwing a tantrum. It was so patronising Dean felt like slapping him there and then.

"I couldn't leave you on your own forever. The worlds dangerous, you know?"

"No shit sherlock. You don't think I already know that being a hunter and all?"

"Thats not what I meant."

"I gathered. Okay, so you told me you don't think I should be alone and I told you quite frankly I don't care so.. Can you just piss off now?"

"Don't speak to me like that. Im your alpha, you should be more respectful."

"No. You're not. You're my brother. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?! Dean, you're an unmated male omega on heat suppressants running around the country alone! You think Im the one with problems?"

The looks were back. People staring at Dean like he was a piece of meat. A few even licked their lips. Great.

"Why don't you shout that a little louder Sam? I don't think the people at the end of the street heard you."

Really? That was Deans problem, not the fact that he was in danger or that he left Sam?

"I don't think thats a problem right now."

"Well I do. I just want you to piss off and leave me alone and now when you're gone Im going to have to set off immediately without sleep because you just told everyone in the whole fucking bar that Im an omega, you fucking idiot!"

"I wont let them get you to Dean. Never again. You're mine."

Dean choose to ignore the phrasing of that and how creepily possessive Sam sounded. Besides really, what could Sam do? Yeah, against one alpha Sam was great but people were already fighting to get close to them.

"Oh, well thanks a bunch but Im pretty sure no one will care if I have an alpha brother."

Sam smiled slightly at how sweet Dean was being. Of course no one would care if Dean had an alpha brother.

"Of course not. I will be your mate."


	9. You will be mine

There is no way Dean heard what his brother just told him right.

"What?!"

"I can mate you now I know you're an omega. I thought you was a beta until now but now I know, you never have to worry about anything ever again. I will love and protect you and you wont have to worry about making decisions, I will take all the stress away! You wont be injured on a hunt again or hurt by what people say. If they're mean I wont let them near you! You can be safe and happy and relaxed with me."

"You're kidding me right?"

"What? No."

"Thats sick. You're my brother!"

"It is actually quite common for alpha and omega siblings to mate."

"Fuck that. Who said I wanted to mate anyway? What if I want to be single for the rest of my life."

"Now you're just being stupid!"

"No. Im not! I don't want to be 'protected' or 'looked after'. I want to hunt. I want to kill sick sons of bitches and monsters and save innocent peoples lives. I want to do what I want, when I want. I don't want to be a fucking omega!"

Sam looked at him pityingly then and his gaze softened. He wrapped Dean into his arms for a hug, despite Deans futile struggling, and stroked his hair, trying to be soothing. Deans 'get off me' was muffled against Sam's shirt and he hated how vulnerable and defenceless he felt.

"Dean... Theres nothing wrong with who you are."

'Lemme go!'

Came another cry and Sam just scooped him closer. How could Sam not realise what was wrong with Dean. Of course he thought being an omega was bad. Dad raised him as an alpha and he always had to provide for and look after Sam, whilst saving people and killing monsters. He never really had time for himself. He was always so busy looking after everyone else that no one looked after him and that sent a sharp pain right to Sam's heart. He pressed Dean tight against his chest when he felt him struggling. No one ever gave him affection like that and if Dean wasn't used to it then that was just tough. He needed to be loved and cared for and this would help.

"Shh, shh Dean its alright."

'No. Its fucking not! Get off Sam!'

"No."

Then he picked Dean up and scooped him up in his arms, ignoring his little struggles. He kept Dean tight against him but to be honest that was more for his benefit then Deans and carried him out.

"We're going to get a motel for now but I promise we will find a nice home where we can settle after we've mated to bring up our children."

"What? No no no. Sam stop. Just let me go. I don't want this!"

Sam sighed slightly as he slotted Dean into the passenger seat of the impala. He wasn't going to make this easy. Sam hated having to do this but he couldn't risk Dean running and he needed to keep him safe. He pulled out the rope and tied Dean to the chair.

"SAM!"

He put a gag round his mouth, apologising profusely as he did so, so Dean wouldn't hurt his throat screaming. Nuzzling his face against Deans neck he whispered

"Don't worry. Everything will he fine, you'll see. Just let me take care of you."

Then he placed a small kiss on Deans forehead and started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. This wasnt meant to happen... Ah! WhAt would you guys like now? 
> 
> -Dean can get saved because Sam is too strong for him to fight by:  
> -Cas  
> -New character  
> -Gabriel  
> -His dad
> 
> -Dean can escape somehow using his brains over strength
> 
> -Dean can persuade Sam what he's doing is wrong
> 
> -Dean can stay with Sam a little longer
> 
> I dont know which to do?!


	10. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean will escape soon but a couple of people requested longer with Sam so voilà! Hope you like x

When Sam finally pulled over Dean had stopped trying to break free but was still screaming at him through the gag. Sam got out and untied Dean but not for long enough that he would have a chance of breaking free as he instantly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, not gently either Dean might add. As he headed over to the reception Dean renewed his struggles. Sam kept making cooing noises and trying to reassure and relax Dean to stop him fussing, which just made things worse. To Deans utter disgust and humiliation his hand was also rested on his butt, which was totally unnecessary. Nobody really spared them a look when they came in but Deans face flustered pink all the same.

"One king sized bed, one night please."

Sam revealed a large smile, all teeth and dimples and the man behind the counter smirked. He looked Dean over and Dean shoved his hands in his face to try and reduce his embarrassment.

"Sure is a pretty thing you got there, awful shy too. Unusual for a beta to be treat like that though."

"He's an omega."

Dean whacked Sam hard on the back then, screaming an actually audible 'shut the fuck up', which just seemed to make them laugh. The mans eyes went huge and he looked at Sam with admiration, sick bastard.

"Well you have fun then."

He smirked and pulled out the keys. Just before he handed them over he pulled Sam close.

"You ever short for cash or want to share, Id pay good money for that."

Then he patted Sam on the back, gave a huge smile and handed over the key. Sam smiled back and nodded.

xxx

When they got to the motel Sam plonked Dean on the bed and handcuffed him. Then he finally removed the gag. Dean tugged against the headboard and glared at Sam.

"Sam. This is ridiculous. Just let me go!"

"No. I let you leave and gave you chance to adapt to your new lifestyle and you ran off with another fucking alpha. Im not letting you go."

What the fuck? To start with Sam didn't let Dean do anything and Dean didn't run away with Cas, seriously what the hell? Dean bit his tongue so he wouldn't shout remembering the gag and tried to stay calm, silently begging Sam to see reason.

"Sam. Cas saved me from being raped, he didn't even know I was an omega cause he cant smell, he just wanted to help."

Sam's head snapped up at this and he wrapped his arms possessively round Deans middle as he pulled himself next to Dean on the bed. Dean had almost been raped? He moved towards Deans neck and Dean kicked out his legs, trying to push him away. Sam clamped a firm hand on his thigh to stop him moving and licked the scent blockers away from his neck. He breathed in Deans scent to calm himself down, trying to reassure himself that Dean was fine and safe but the scent only added to his possessive anger and need for protection. He smelled distressed.

"Dean. Im so sorry, that never should have happened. I promise I wont ever let anyone hurt you again, okay? But theres no way you believe thats all Cas wanted. He pulled you away from another alpha and took you for a drink and you think thats all he wants?"

"Yeah. I do. I trust him more then you right now Sam."

Sam laid down and adjusted the position so he was facing Dean and could look at him.

"Why?"

"Why the fuck do you think? You kidnapped me and tied me to your bed, when I tell you I was nearly raped you just pull me closer. You've been feeling me up all night when Ive made it clear I don't want you that way and you don't intend on letting me go. The only way this situation could get worse was if you raped me, which I wouldn't put past you since you still seem to think were going to be mates. Where as Cas saved me from being raped, he helped me without even knowing I was an omega, respected my decision to use scent blockers and heat suppressants and stopped anyone from making advances all night cause he knew I was still a bit shaken up. Is it really such a surprise I trust him more then you?"

Sam sighed.

"Dean. I didn't 'kidnap' you. When Dads not here you're legally under my protection and I would never rape you or hurt you in anyway. Ill wait until you're ready. I know it will be hard for you but eventually you will start to accept who you are"

"I do. I just don't accept the way society judges me for who I am."

Sam sighs and rubs the bridge if his nose.

"I know you think that sweetheart but you just need to let me protect you for once. I have a therapist booked in for you tomorrow to help you through this so for now can we just sleep and talk about this in morning?"

Dean cringed at 'sweet heart' and flinched as Sam spoke of his plans. He was too far gone for logic but there was no way Dean was sleeping. If he could get Sam to sleep though it would be easier to get out once he broke the cuffs. He would just have to play along a bit.

"Sure. Night Sam."

He gritted out, trying to sound as natural as possible. Thankfully Sam seemed content with it and pulled Dean closer so his head rested against Sam's chest. Then he slotted one leg between Deans legs and one on top, his hand rested on his butt. Again. He forced his body to relax and waited for Sam to fall asleep. Just a few hours then he could get out. Just a few hours.


	11. First attempt

It was more then a few hours until Sam fell asleep. He kept shuffling round and in the end Dean was laid pretty much on top of him, which was awkward as fuck, not to mention uncomfortable. Taking off the cuffs was the easy part, its just with his new position it was almost impossible to escape without him noticing. First he peeled away the arms that were wrapped around him and the legs that were tucked in between his so he was just laid flat. Then he put his knees either side of Sam's legs on the bed, which was awkward and he really didn't want sam waking up now and getting any ideas. Then he lifted his top half off so he was just knelt of the bed and quietly shuffled away. Done. He was pretty pleased with himself that he'd managed to do it but without Dean, Sam starting tossing and turning again uncomfortably. He'd have to be fast.

Pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt he watched Sam carefully. He found the impala keys tucked in Sam's pocket and pulled them out tiptoeing to the door. He was almost there. Unlocking the door, he twisted the handle and spun round to see if the noise had woken Sam up. Nothing. Then he pulled it open and flinched as a loud screech went with the creaking door, no way Sam wasn't awake now. He ran.

Sam was woken up by a loud screeching noise just in time to see Dean run out the door. He grabbed his shoes and ran out in nothing more than his boxers. Dean was in the car and Sam was at the door. He tugged at it but there was no avail, the door must be locked. No matter. He yanked the door off its hinges and jumped in the seat next to Dean just as he was pulling out the drive. He didn't stop driving though.

Dean panicked as Sam got in next to him. He slowed the car down, enough so it wouldn't hurt too much if Sam was thrown out and started jerking and spinning the car round. Sam looked shocked when he realised what Dean was trying to do and grabbed onto the dashboard. 

"Get out Sam! Or I'll speed up and it will hurt more!"

Sam reached across and grabbed the wheel, his strength dominating Deans and controlling the car.

"No Dean."

He pulled out and pushed the brakes with his hands then yanked out the keys. Dean jumped out the car and started running. He knew it was highly unlikely he'd get away now but he'd be damned if he didn't try. 

Sam caught up to Deans running fast enough and ran round so he was stood in front if him. Dean unknowingly ran straight into Sam's arms and was wrapped in a tight embrace. He let out a small sob at his first failed escape attempt. He kept pushing and shoving, trying to get Sam the fuck off him but Sam just stood there unmoving and eventually Dean stilled in his arms.

"Why did you run away Dee? I told you I would keep you safe and we can get a proper house soon and we agreed we'd discuss it in the morning."

"I agreed so you'd sleep and Id have a better chance of getting out."

Sam sighed and picked Dean up, starting to walk back in the direction of the impala.

"You need help and I told you Id get you that. Im bringing a therapist for you and we can get this sorted."

"Im fine how I am. I don't need a therapist to 'fix' me or force me to submit to you. I don't want that, its not who I am!"

Sam just sighed and made shushing noises, then plonked Dean in the car.

"Im still tired, we can talk about this in morning like I discussed."

When they got back to the motel, Sam took extra care tying both of Deans arms to the bed frame so he was face down on his belly, with his arms stretched above him. He also tied his legs either side of the bed so they were spread ridiculously wide. Then he put the gag back on so Dean wouldn't gnaw through the ropes or anything like that. Then he climbed underneath him so Dean was on top and wrapped his arms around him. He gave him a light kiss on the head.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having a chapter with the therapist then john comes then Dean gets help. Do you think John should be good, bad or both? X


	12. Sleeping beauty

Sam sometimes wished Dean could stay asleep forever. Like now, when Sam slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled at the sight that met him. He pulled off Deans ropes and gags, since he didn't intend on going back to sleep, and held him a little tighter in his arms. Dean was so beautiful when he was sleeping. Face relaxed of tension, eyes moving slightly back and forth under his eyelids, lips slightly parted and so trusting and sweet. Like this he looked like the proper omega he was before the suppressants and blockers ruined him, before he decided to take his self loathing to a whole new level and try to change who he was. Who he is. He was so perfect and Sam would have been disappointed that he woke up if he didn't look so cute doing it. He let out a little muffled huffing noise like a sigh and wiggled deeper into the mattress as if he was trying to get consumed by the softness. Then he rolled onto his side and stretched out like a kitten, making another adorable noise and fluttered his long lashes open revealing wide green eyes for a second before they closed again. Sam scooped him back into his arms immediately and folded him up into a ball, making him feel so much smaller. Dean was still too sleepy to notice anything weird or complain about the manhandling and for a couple of minutes he let his head loll against Sam's chest and leaned in to the soothing touches of Sam petting him. Dean had probably fallen asleep again but the fact that his subconscious liked what Sam was doing was proof in itself that Dean was simply denying himself of what he really needed. 

Xxx

Despite the wonderful start to the morning, one Sam was looking forward to repeating everyday, things predictably got worse after Dean woke up. Of course Sam loved his brother, loved listen to him talk and joke and sing obnoxiously to classic rock but Dean wasn't doing any of that. He was just being silent, which you would think would be nice for a change but no. Dean wouldn't tell him if he was hungry, what he wanted for breakfast, if he wanted a shower, he refused to eat and just sat on the chair completely ignoring everything around him. Completely ignoring Sam. He stayed quiet almost all the way through out the therapy session until very last minute he snapped. He broke out of that lifeless stage and was suddenly filled with such a burning ferocity and hatred that it took Sam by surprise. All the woman had said was that he seemed to hate omegas.

"Listen lady. I ain't got a problem with omega's and I ain't got a problem with who I am."

"Then why-" 

"Just fucking listen and Ill tell you!

Its like in the olden days with women. How they were seen and not heard, treat like a mans property. They weren't allowed proper jobs, hell they couldn't even vote! They were meant to love the husband, do the housework and bring up the children and that was all. Why? Because they were considered 'weaker', they lacked the physical strength of most men and were providers of children, they were naturally more emotional. Well stereotypically. But then some women were strong and some women were ridiculously smart and we realised that just because your made different, it doesn't mean you should be treat different and just because you can have children, it doesn't mean you have to. Women are seen equal to men now, despite of their natural physical differences and I don't see how its any different with being an omega. If I say you should get mated, stay at home and bring up children and that you cant have a job and aren't intelligent enough to make your own decisions because your a woman, thats discrimination. You say the same thing to someone because they're an omega then its not. How the fuck does that make sense?!"

"Because omegas need to be protected. They want love and understanding. To be treasured and looked after."

"Dont tell me what I do or don't want. How the hell would you know? You think because you studied omegas you can all of a sudden read my mind? How many times do I have to tell people? I don't want that! I want to be me! I want freedom for fucks sake, not to mindlessly follow some alpha knot-head and bend over when he wants to stick his cock in my ass!"

"Its not like tha-"

There was a knock on the door and Dean jumped up to answer it, back to ignoring everyone else in the room. He really was a stubborn little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have another character, still undecided on which one yet...  
> Sorry the therapy section was short, I got a bit bored :)


	13. Dad, my brothers crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the huge break but I’m back to writing now :) hope you all like x this chapter is from Johns point of view mostly xx

John pulled up into yet another motel, exhausted and hungry. He had driven through the night and just wanted some rest and a good burger from the local diner. In his dazed state he almost didn’t notice the impala as he walked past, it didn’t help that she was in such a state! The door was literally ripped off its hinges! How the boys had let that happen he didn’t know but he sure did need to speak to them about it. 

Sighing, he walked into the reception. He supposed it was time he met up with his sons again but it was always difficult seeing their faces each time he walked into the door. Dean would always look so excited and exhausted but under that was relief, relief that his dad was safe, relief that he didn’t have to handle everything on his own. Sam on the other hand, was looking less and less happy each time he encountered them and John was beginning to think he didn’t want him around at all.

“I’d like a single room for the week.”

The receptionist looked as if he hadn’t even noticed him walk in but quickly fixed on a clearly false smile and glanced at the clock.

“It’s 5am, who books a motel room at this time?”

Then the man sighed but reluctantly booked him out a room. As he was handing over the keys John asked, somewhat more politely:

“I was wondering if you’d seen my sons? They drive that 67 Impala over there. Ones real tall, floppy hair, hazel eyes. Others bout 6”2, green eyes and freckles, you happen to know which room they’re in?”

The man grinned as if looking back in a fond memory and licked his lips.

“Oh I sure remember them! Never would have guessed they’d be brothers though... they’re in room 32b but they might not want disturbing if you know what I mean?”

The man grinned, wriggled his eyebrows and laughed. John wasn’t sure quite what he meant but smiled and thanked him all the same. He trudged to his room, figuring food could wait, and collapsed on his bed pretty much as soon as he got in.

The next morning John headed on over to room 32b to check on his sons. Moments after his knock, the door opened. Dean had swung it open so quickly John almost jumped back in shock. Almost. 

“Dad?”

Dean’s voice shook and his eyes widened as a tentative smile graced his lips, he looked weak and pale. John grinned and hid his concern for his eldest, so he wouldn’t clam up and cover his issues with the same bravado John himself used. Sometimes he wished his son wasn’t so like him.

“Dean.”

Sam stepped towards him, towering over Dean and placed a possessive hand on his shoulder. John made note of Deans wince and tried to tell himself there was nothing to worry about.

“John. Dean has something to tell you. You might want to sit down.”

Sam stated, giving Dean an authoritative look and all but dragging him to sit on the couch next to him. John’s stomach rolled when he noticed how close they sat and the hand that had moved from Dean’s shoulder to his waist. He sat down, maintaining his smile and waited expectantly for the silence to be filled.

xxx

Dean was glad his dad was here but he didn’t really know what to say. What if his dad thought the same as Sam? Or worse, what if he completely disowned him. Dean glared at Sam for forcing him into this position and tried to man up and face the situation head on. He took a deep breath.

“I’m an omega. Sam thinks that that means I should be his mate and have his children even though that’s not what I want. He thinks I’m mentally unstable for wanting a say about my own life. So he kidnapped me, tied me to the bed and now he’s making me see a therapist to brainwash me or something...”

Dean finished weakly unsure what else to say. He was tempted to start talking again, just to delay the response he was dreading when John turned towards Sam and shouted:

“He what?”

Sam looked equally shocked and outraged.

“He’s an omega! He has been the entire time and I-“

“Not him, you. You kidnapped him?! And tried to force a mating?! What the hell is wrong with you Sam?! I don’t know what you’re thinking but I never raised you to think this kind of behaviour is acceptable. Dean has-“

“You never raised me at all!”

“No. I suppose I didn’t.”

John looked at Sam with such disgust, before turning to Dean.

“Are you okay son?”

Dean was more than okay, he was abso-fucking-lutely thrilled! His Dad accepted him, he wasn’t a pig like his brother and he could help Sam see the truth.

“I’m fine Dad.”

He smiled. By this point Sam was practically fuming and he stood up, yanking Dean by the wrist and pulling him into his arms.

“No you’re not! You need help and if Dad is too blind to see it, it’s only cause he can’t be bothered to look! But I will look after you Dee even if you don’t think it’s what you want.”

John was past his breaking point seeing Sam treat his brother like an doll, moving him around and speaking like he was too stupid to understand. He moved towards Sam and spoke threatening, eyes timging red with alpha aggression.

“No you won’t sam. You’ll let Dean go, right now!”

“You suddenly care about him now he’s an omega? How convenient.”

Sam sneered as he pushed Dean behind him. Then menacingly approached until he stood nose to nose with his dad.

“But you got one thing wrong old man. Dean is mine and I’m never letting him go.”


	14. Not all lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the family reunion

Whilst they were squabbling between themselves Dean pulled out Sams bag and rummaged around until he felt what he was looking for. Slipping it into the back of his jeans he let out a deep sigh and moved towards his family. Dean stepped between the two of them, like he did every time their fights got heated, wincing at their intense alpha pheromones. He was glad his dad was here but despite his intentions he didn’t appreciate being fought over like a piece of meat.

“Dad, as much as I appreciate you helping me I really don’t want the two of you to end up in hospital again.”

John looked somewhat shamed, no doubt remembering such incidents. Needless to say he backed away from his youngest. He still moved purposefully towards Dean but it seemed more protective than overbearing and Dean gave him a fond appreciative smile. 

Sam grinned too and slinked his way closer to Dean but stopped when Dean held up a hand, for once respecting his wishes. It was as if he knew he was in a weaker position now with another alpha to compete against, although it was no question that Sam would beat John. Dean saw a flash of his Sammy, his brother. It seemed as though Sam genuinely (naively) hoped Dean would choose to stay with him. Dean squashed down his sympathies and told himself he would look after his little brother once he was out of this whole mess.

“I’m not a child Sam. I don’t care what fantasies you have now knowing I’m an omega or what difference you think it will make. I will never be your mate. Ever.”

Sam started growling and held a burning, possessive hand to his wrist. All the hope crushed, leaving only bitter, wanton desire and possession. Dean stiffened at seeing his brother shift again into ‘alpha Sam the knot head’

“I don’t want to hurt you Sammy. You know I love you but not the way you want.”

Dean pointed the gun to Sams chest but Sam remained unflinching as if it wasn’t there.

“You wouldn’t.”

He said smugly, surely and in a way he was right, Dean would never kill his brother, was reluctant to even hurt him but...

“I would. It’s filled with rock salt. You’d live but it would hurt enough to slow you down and give me a chance to escape. Tell me I don’t have to run from you Sammy, tell me you’ll go back to being my brother.”

Sam looked affronted by the idea but by no means backed down.

“You. Are. Mine. Dean. I will not leave you. You will be my mate. And what’s more, you will be happy.”

Dean pulled the trigger. Sam let out a gasp of pain as he dropped to the floor and Dean followed him down, stoking his back and murmuring soothing whispers. John gave a gruff nod of approval towards Dean before helping him lift Sam over the the bed. Dean snapped on a pair of handcuffs to the bedpost and sighed at Johns confused look.

“I can’t just leave him Dad. We have the power now, he can’t hurt me whilst he’s this weak, we might be able to convince him he’s wrong- make him understand.”

Dean was almost pleading it would work. This whole time he had been fighting Sam but he still loved him, not this creepy possessive version but the real Sam. His sweet little brother. 

“He’s not wrong.”

The voice came from the other side of the room and both men’s heads snapped towards the direction. The small therapist sat exactly where she was before, sipping at her tea seemingly unbothered by the whole display. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and smiled at both men but not falsely.

“Dear, as much as you want your freedom, you are an omega. What I said about you wanting to settle down, mate and have children may not seem true to your heart but it is very much true to your body. Do you have any idea how damaging it is to deny all your omega qualities? The body is a complex and strange device, you deny it of what it wants and it just might snap.”

Father and son exchanged looks before John stuck out his chin and glared down at the woman who dared to try and persuade his son to mate someone who would never respect him. 

“He may need a mate but it does not need to be Sam. I think you should leave.”

The dainty woman sighed and placed her mug down on the table. When she stood she didn’t even reach Deans shoulder.

“I hope you do try and find a mate, child. Despite his traditionalist views he really does love you and you could do a lot worse.”

She smiled again. Dean was shocked at how much softer she appeared when Sam wasn’t awake, perhaps he asked her to be harsher? She picked up her envelope of money and nodded towards Sam.

“Do take care of that Aloha of yours though, if you do abandon him I fear his withdrawal will be dangerous.”

The door swung shut behind her, making a loud bang as the two men pondered on her words, before glancing to the unconscious alpha on the bed.


End file.
